Grumpy
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: Lorelai's grumpy after another disastrous Friday night dinner and comes to the diner to sulk. A talk with her best friend and a little something more is just what she needs to cheer her up. Javajunkie!


"You look happy," He commented sarcastically when the bells above the door rang and a sulky looking Lorelai trudged into the diner. "What happened?"

A miffed harrumph and a slight scoff was the only response he received from the dark-haired beauty clambering onto a barstool near the cash register. He'll never tell her this but the grumpy pout on her face is something he can't seem to find it in himself to not find adorable. Her face is scrunched up in a grumpy expression, her eyes are downcast and her lower lip is protruding in a full-on pout. She's grumpy - and in need of coffee like usual.

"My mother," She responded sometime later - only after he's poured her a cup of coffee because nothing the woman ever does is done without at least three cups of coffee pulsing through her veins at any given time.

"What happened?" He prodded, already knowing the rant that was to come.

"Oh you know, the usual." She groused, ripping a napkin from it's stainless steel dispenser and proceeding to tear into it like a tiger on a fresh kill. "Emily Gilmore and her Hitler ways."

"You're cleaning that up, you know that right?" He questioned, wiping down a table. "What'd she do tonight?"

"She asked me about Christopher and I told her that I hadn't heard from him, and what does she do?" Lorelai threw up her hands in frustration, "She blames me!"

"Why?"

"She claimed that I pushed Christopher away by refusing to marry him. That I should have married him when I first found out I was pregnant." She shoved her coffee mug away from her, "She goes in circles."

"Hasn't she always?" Luke tossed the rag on the counter near the register and walked around to clean behind the counter. "I mean you've been coming in here every Friday night since you started these dinners with your parents and you're always talking about your mother and it seems like she always criticizes what you didn't do more so than she does what you've done or are currently doing."

"This time it was different." Lorelai shook her head, looking down at the napkin that lay, shredded on the counter. "Very different."

"Why?" Luke rested his hands against the counter, his body pushed away from it.

"This time it wasn't criticizing me - it was blaming me." Lorelai sniffled, pushing the remnants of a white paper napkin away from her. "She blames me for every stupid move that Chris makes. She blames me for the game that Chris is playing with Rory. It's not fair! I can't help it if Chris still wants to party and act like the sixteen year old he used to be! It's not my fault he never grew up! Yet somehow she always blames me for his mistakes!"

"I don't think she's blaming you for his mistakes." Luke shook his head as he shifted his weight, pushing himself off of the counter.

"Then what would you call it?" Lorelai asked him softly, sniffling again.

"From what you've told me, she always pushed you two together. Always wanted you to marry Christopher but when that never happened, she became harsh and judgmental." Luke noted softly, walking around the counter to settle on a stool next to her. "It sounds like she resents the fact that you're completely self-sufficient."

"Why would she resent that?"

"Because while she's a society snob who relies on her husband to make money, you live in a small town, make your own money and do just fine without a husband." Luke told her softly, "Look at all you've done for Rory. She's in Chilton right now because of you. She's an independent, free-spirited teenager who knows what she wants from her life and isn't afraid of to go after it. Sound familiar?"

"But-"

"No buts about it, Lorelai. You're a strong, independent woman and Rory is growing up to be just like you. Whenever you want something, you aren't afraid to go after it." Luke smiled reassuringly. "Lorelai, you're one of the smartest businesswomen I've ever seen, you're also one of the brightest, wittiest and most beautiful friends I have. What Christopher does is his fault, not yours."

"Luke," She blushed, looking away.

"Hey, I'm not wrong." Luke shook his head, "Listen, Lorelai, I don't know your mother and from what you've told me, that's a blessing not a curse."

"It is."

"I don't know her but I do know you shouldn't let her get to you, Lorelai." Luke squeezed her shoulder as he got up from the stool and went about flipping chairs onto the tables.

"I shouldn't let her but.." Lorelai flailed a bit, sending strips of her previously shredded napkin fluttering about the counter as her hand crashed down on the pile. "She does, Luke."

Luke laughed slightly as he walked back over to her and lifted her hand from the counter before using the side of his hand to easily sweep the shredded napkin into his other palm and dispose of it. Once that was done, he sat down on the stool next to her and turned slightly to face her. She shyly turned toward him, her vibrant blue eyes, sparkling and still teary, staring at him with that child-like curiosity that always fascinated him.

"Lorelai, you are a fascinating woman. Far more fascinating than any woman I know." Luke chuckled, reaching out to grab her hand. "Your mother doesn't know what you are to the people around you. She doesn't see the beautiful woman you became because you didn't do what she wanted you to do. She doesn't see the independent woman who isn't afraid to go get exactly what she wants from life. She certainly doesn't see what I see when I look at you."

"What?" Lorelai's voice was nothing more than a breathless whisper. "When you look at me?"

"When I look at you." Luke nodded, a smile tugging at his lips at her breathless, slightly confused reaction. "Lorelai, I've always seen you differently."

"Differently?"

"When I look at you, I see you." Luke shrugged, his smile a little wider. "I see the single mother raising her daughter to the best of her abilities and succeeding. I see the confidence you have in yourself. The witty comebacks you have for everything. Everything you've accomplished since you came to Stars Hollow. You're a beautiful woman and your accomplishments...well they only show what you can do. _Without _your mother telling you what you should be doing."

"You're sweet, Lucas Danes." Lorelai's brilliant smile nearly knocked him breathless.

"You should never listen to your mother." Luke stood up from the stool and reached over to gently brush a stray tear from her cheek.

The feel of his thumb brushing her cheek caught her off guard. There was a slight roughness to his fingertips, even though his touch was tender. This was a side of him she had never seen before. He had always been the gruff, sarcastic diner man with the soft side that only came out for a few people. She had never seen him be so tender and sweet with anyone, let alone someone who had come into his diner grumpy and feeling very small and vulnerable after a disaster night with her mother.

"You're right. I shouldn't." Lorelai managed to nod when she managed to conjure up a coherent thought. "But there's no way out of these Friday night dinners and she's always going to be looking over my shoulder. No matter what I do. I feel like my mother is looking over my shoulder, just waiting for me to screw up so she can rub it in my face."

"Lorelai - "

"No, Luke, she always does it!" Lorelai contorted her face, twisting her lips into a nasty sneer and conjuring up her best Emily Gilmore voice. "Oh Lorelai, are you going to ever get your life together? Why couldn't you just have married Christopher like your father and I told you too?"

"You don't have to do anything just to make your mother happy." Luke shook his head, "Show her that you're stronger than her criticism."

Lorelai sighed, looking up at him. "Easier said than done, diner man."

"I know." Luke nodded, collapsing down on the stool again, having resigned to the fact that this conversation would be continuing a little while longer. "It's always easier to say it rather than do it."

"What was your mother like, Luke?" Lorelai inquired, wondering if he would actually tell her. He had never been exactly forthcoming with information regarding his parents. She was surprised to see him light up at the mention of his mother. His eyes darkened with remembrance and a bittersweet smile pulled at his lips.

"She was quite a bit like you." Luke laughed in remembrance of the vibrant, green-eyed woman he had been blessed with as his mother. "Same wit, same sense of humor."

"Really?" Lorelai visibly perked up, surprised to hear that Luke's mother was so much like her.

"Yeah." Luke nodded, looking up at her. "She even drank coffee. Not nearly as much as you do but she had to have her coffee in the morning."

"Sounds like you had an amazing mother." Lorelai deflated a little, the sharp contrast between Luke's mother and her own now apparent.

"Yeah, I did." Luke nodded.

"What was her name?"

"Lucille. Lucy, really. Nobody ever called her Lucille." Luke laughed, "Lucille Elizabeth Danes."

"Is that where Liz got her name?" Lorelai questioned, her never-ending curiosity amusing her best friend.

"Yeah." Luke nodded, "My Dad's name was William. That's where I got my middle name from."

"William and Lucy." Lorelai experimentally let the names roll off of her tongue, marveling at how well they fit together. "They sound nice. I wish I could have met them."

"They were a nice couple." Luke nodded in agreement. "They would have loved you."

Lorelai could only smile sadly, all the while wondering why her parents couldn't be that way. Her parents had never approved or accepted her for what she was. It was something that, despite her fierce independence and determination, she struggled with understanding. Her mind couldn't fathom why her parents never could accept that she wasn't the rich, little society girl that they so desperately wanted in a daughter. She looked down at her empty coffee mug before standing up from her perch and reaching for her purse; "I should go."

"Do you want something to go?" Luke motioned to the kitchen, "I can have a cheeseburger and fries ready in no time at all."

Lorelai shook her head and reached for him, sliding her arms around his broad shoulders. He was hesitant at first but wrapped his arms around her small waist nonetheless, tugging her against his body. She let her eyes close as they relaxed into the hug. It wasn't like Luke to give hugs to anybody but for her he'd make an exception, especially since her night had been complete crap. Her soft hair brushed against his cheek when she turned her head to whisper in his ear; "Thank you, Luke."

"You're welcome."

She pulled back slightly, her blue eyes catching his own dark blue gaze. She was always shocked by the shades of blue found in his eyes and tonight was no different. His eyes amazed her, almost knocking her breathless everytime she happened to stare into them. She was almost positive she could get lost in those eyes; just let herself drown in the neverending pools of blue. Her eyes flickered downward, noting the slight stubble on his cheeks and his lips that looked oh-so-soft and wonderful. She leaned down a little closer, wanting to find out for herself what it was like to kiss him instead of just wondering about it.

"Lorelai?"

"Luke, shh." She shushed him easily, leaning down closer until she could just feel his lips.

It was a tease. A simple brush of their lips but it left both of them wanting more. She pressed harder, experimenting with the feel of his mouth against hers. He parted his lips slightly, allowing her better access and reached up to tangle one hand in her dark locks. His lips felt heavenly, moving and brushing against hers with all the tenderness and shyness of a first kiss between friends but there was none of the awkwardness. It was quite simply put an amazing kiss - if she was being honest, it was possibly the best she had ever experienced.

"Lorelai," Luke breathed, pulling away enough to breath properly. "What does this mean?"

"It means," Lorelai grinned wickedly, leaning her forehead against his. "That, that was an amazing kiss and I'm going to want to do it for a long time."

"Oh yeah?" Luke couldn't help but grin like a fool.

"Oh yeah. Possibly forever." Lorelai shrugged, that same wicked grin still illuminating her face.

"I'd be okay with that." Luke laughed, kissing her quickly. The thought of a relationship with Lorelai thrilled him. He had always been in love with the beautiful brunette who had walked into his diner for coffee and had walked out with his heart. He was quick to pick up their amazing kiss right where it left off. He was happy to feel her respond enthusiastically, especially considering how deflated and vulnerable she had been coming in. He pulled back slightly, "Lorelai?"

"Hmm?"

"I never want to meet your mother."

"M'kay, babe."

* * *

**I kind of hate how I got them together but I was getting tired of this story and anyway, that wasn't the point of this story. Hell, I don't know what the point of this story is...so if you find it...let me know? LOL! I was determined to finish it and I'll probably polish it up eventually but it had been sitting on my hard-drive forever and I was ready to finish it! So let me know what you think.**

**Love ya, **

**RobertDowneyJrLove**

**P.S. Am I the only one who could have watched Luke all day? I mean, let's be real here. Luke wasn't part of the eye-candy on the show. Luke WAS the eye-candy on the show and some damn fine eye-candy at that. **


End file.
